Together Again: Revised
by TexasHinata
Summary: I do not own these characters. They are not mine! Okay i screwed up on the first one so i decided to do something different. I chabded a few things and got everything right. Okay. Love: TexasHinata


Together again

Hinata and Kiba walked along the road hand in hand. Hinata's ring wrapped around her finger in a gentle glow as the sunlight rang off it. They had resently been married and were filled with desire and love. 

"I wonder how much Sakura and Saske have changed. Do you think they will really the same over all this time?" Hinata blushed, "Do you Kiba? I can't wait to see them. It will be like a magical event. I bet they changed a lot." 

"Wow normally Hinata you're quiet," Kiba smiled down at her, "I can't believe how excited you are." 

"I mean if you think about Kiba, this is the first time we've seen them since Neji became a Jonin. I just hope they still like us. I heard that Sakura can crush rocks." Hinata giggled, "That will be quiet and sight don't you think." 

"Whoa!" Kiba stopped short holding Hinata back. 

"What is it Baby?" Hinata looked straight ahead. 

"Is that… Ino?" Kiba squinted his eyes. 

"Byakugan!" Hinata looked forward, "That is Ino… and Gaara!" 

"What are they doing together?" Kiba asked. 

"I'm not quiet sure but I see a little red haired baby on her left hip." 

Kiba's eyes grew large as they approached, "INO!" Kiba almost shouted, "Been a long time." 

"I know." Ino said in return, "You've changed a lot. Wow Hinata, you grew your hair out." 

Hinata smiled and touched her hair that reached to her back right above her hips, "Yeah, you noticed." 

"How could I not." Ino adjusted the baby's weight to her left hip, "Oh my!" Ino took hold of Hinata's left hand and looked at the white gold ring with a single diamond shaped as a heart in the center, "You two are married?" 

"Yes, we've been together for about two months now." Hinata smiled as Ino gazed at her hand. 

"It's lovely." Ino said happily. 

"Thank you." Hinata glanced down at Ino's left ring finger, "You too?" 

"Yes, we've been married for about two years." Ino held out her ring. It was gold with a single red ruby in the center with tree diamonds surrounding it on each side. Two emeralds were on it, one on each side, "We're still in love like we were married yesterday." 

"You're ring is beautiful." Hinata looked at the baby on Ino's hip, "How old is this little boy?" 

"He's three." Ino blushed, "I kind of got pregnant before our wedding. I had a wonderful maternity wedding dress though. You should come by and we'll let you look at some pictures." 

Hinata touched the baby's head, "I'd love to see some. What's his name?" 

"Oh this little slugger's name after his father, this is Gaara Jr." 

"Kiba and I are planning on having a baby ourselves, I want to call the girl Akiko, if it's a boy I'm thinking about Ichi." 

"We're still debating on names, he wants the girl to be called Sasami and the Boy Aruno. We just can't decide." 

The conversation of the babies went on, Kiba scooted aside by Gaara, who had already done the same, "Gaara is Ino normally this talkative?"

"Someone has to talk in our realationship." 

"Good point." Kiba looked down the road.

Shikamaru and Temari where heading down it. 

"What is everyone out doing business today?" Kiba asked Gaara. 

"What people do is their own damn business." Gaara looked at Ino, "Except her. What we do together is our own damn business. She has her time and I have mine. She's the one that reminds me of my excistece." 

"That's deep." 

Akamaru who had tagged along the whole time rubbed against Hinata's leg. "Bark."

"Hey." Kiba said, "Get your own girl!" he joked picking up his playful dog and giving him a nuggie. 

"What's up!" Temari's fan was still strapped to her back like is had always been, "Haven't seen you guys around." 

Shikamaru joined the men, "What a drag now they're going to be talking for hours." 

"You guys are _married_?" Temari asked shocked, "Shikamaru and I have been engaged for well on two years, and we _haven't gotten married._" Temari looked over at Shikamaru aiming her annoyance toward him. 

"Look babe, as soon as we can get your family into this village we'll marry." 

"Well we decided we're getting married on July 14." 

"More like you decided." 

"Shikamaru." Temari looked at all the girls, "He wants to get married, I know it. He just doesn't want to dress up."

"Wow, that's two months from now!" Hinata said shocked, "Can you plan a wedding in two months?" 

"We've got everything picked out, all we have to do is decide the location and what he's going to wear.

Shikamaru looked at the men, "I really want to get married but do you have to dress up." 

"I did." Kiba said. "

"I may have had my gored but I dressed up too." Gaara looked at Ino, then Tamari. 

"You're making all this fuss because you don't want to dress up!" 

"Hey I'm fine with the date myself. Hell I'll let her pick me out something." 

"REALLY, you will?" Temari placed her hands together and smiled happily, she ran over to Shikamaru and jumped into his arms. She landed a kiss on his lips. 

He leaned into it. Temari knew by the way his kissed her that he was in deep love with her, "We're going right now!" 

"Fine, fine, lead the way." 

Temari grabbed his hand and lead him down the street. 

Hinata looked at Kiba, "We need to go, Saske and Sakura are waiting for us." 

"Uh… Right, we need to get going. I think they might start worring about us and all." Kiba said walking away from Gaara. He took Hinata's hand and they walked beside each other. 

The couple reached Sakura's and Saske's house. It was well kept and interestingly designed. Something Sakura would conture up. 

"Oh… hello, you…are Kiba and Hinata." Saske was approaching them with a cocky smile on his face. 

"Where's Sakura?" Hinata asked immedantly. 

"She's…" Saske stopped his thought to hear and angry voice.

"OH YOU STUPID LITTLE PIECE OF AHHHHH!" 

"Inside the house, she's trying to cook something she calls food. I'm hating her diet. I'm turning into skin and bones." Saske looked down at his stomach which growled. 

"YOU DUMB LITTLE THING I SHOULD KICK YOUR ASS!" 

"Maybe I should go help her." Hinata broke away from Kiba's grip, "Oh may I go in?" 

"Go ahead, just stop her before she wrecks the oven… again." Saske watched Hinata walked into the house. 

"Is she always this way?" Kiba looked toward the house as Hinata stepped in. 

"Just when she's cooking something new, and when we're running late… and she's cooking." Saske sighed. 

"Its okay, Hinata is good at calming people down." Kiba said. He looked at Saske. He was taller then he was. Maybe by and inch but taller none the less, "Hey! I'm taller then you are." Kiba mentioned trying to prove his masculinity. 

"Okay, I haven't grown much. I got maybe two feet taller tops." 

"I beat you, two feet and one inch!" Kiba smiled as a little girl approached Saske. 

"Daddy I think Mommy needs you in the kitchen." She blushed and hid behind Saske's leg as Kiba looked at her. 

The little girl was no taller then Saske's hip, her hair was a long pink color while the front of her hairline resembled Saske's. Her face was shapped like her father's with Sakura's aqua eyes and skin tone. 

"She's cute. What's her name?" 

"Kiba, this is Kika." Saske said with a proud look in his eye. 

Hinata walked into the kitchen, her bare feet touched the floor in the softest of tone as she approached Sakura. 

"OH MY FREAKING AHHH!" 

"Umm, Sakura?" Hinata said quietly. 

Sakura turned around slowly, "Oh." Her eyes closed and she smiled waving her hand as if to say 'oh hi.', "Hinata I didn't hear you come in. hehe."

"It's alright, do you need some help or anything?" Hinata looked at a pot boiling over on the stove. The kitchen smelled good with the scent of cooking food but her dumblings were burnt and the Romen was boiling quiet a bit. 

"Ummm, sure." Sakura was embarrassed that Hinata had heard her screaming. 

Hinata walked over to the stove an began taking the pot of it, "The trick is not to over cook your food." Hinata tried not to insult her but it was kind of hard not to sound a little disgusted. 

"Yeah… well my cooking isn't that grand." Sakura watched Hinata pour the Ramen down the sink. 

Hinata showed Sakura several things to help her out in the kitchen. 

Sakura watched closely. 

About thirty minuets went by and they were done. 

Hinata helped put tea in little handle less cups, "See cooking is not that complicated." 

"So have you and Saske learned to fight toghther or not?" Hinata asked. 

"Yes, we've pratice all the time, you should see out backyard. The earth is all dug up and everything." 

"Dug up?" 

"Lady Tsuneda taught me a lot of things. I've got quiet and punch now." Sakura pulled out two gloves from a drawer, "These are what I use." 

"Chakura encoded I presume?" 

"No, they just to protect my hand from the blow." Sakura said looking at them. 

Out of the blue there were a mass amount of people running north. They were all ninjas. Sakura ran to the window, "What's going on?" 

"Hinata!" Kiba ran through the door frame pushing the flaps out of the way, "I need you to look two kilometers in that direction." Kiba pointed east. 

"BYAKUGAN!" she shouted. Her eyes pulsed as nerves emerged from her temples, "We're being attacked. It looks like Sound Ninja!" 

"We're going!" Kiba almost shouted. 

"Right!" Hinata nodded her head once. 

"We're all Jonin here lets move out!" Saske said. 

"Saske what about Kika?" Sakura asked. 

"We'll drop her off and Kodoni's house. Naruto will be leaving to help." 

"Kodoni?" Hinata asked. 

"It's Naruto's fiancée." Sakura said pulling Kika from the ground. 

The tiny child began crying as a wave of ninja came into their house. 

"Saske!" Sakura turned and through the little girl at her husband. 

Saske caught her holding the child with her face in his shoulder. 

"TAKE THIS!" Sakura punched the ground and the whole ground began to crack. The room became deformed as the sound ninja came down the hall. Sakura ran out before the ceiling came down on the group. 

Everyone was out of the house. Hinata turned on her Byakugan and was watching from the rear of the group. 

The ninja were beginning to emerge for the ruins, "Sakura!" Saske tossed their little three year old daughter to Sakura. 

He made handsigns, the took a deep breath and said, "Fire style: Fireballl jutsu!" A huge ball of fire covered the house. Saske stopped took a breath then caught up with the others. 

They ran down the street with the other ninjas, "What happened?" Kiba asked Shikamaru as he was running up. 

"Obviously we're being attacked and we have to do something about it." Shikamaru said jumping ontop of a building. 

"This is it Hinata." Kiba looked over at her and smiled. 

"This is where our training pays off." Hinata said in return. 

Sakura stopped short. She had Kika's eyes covered. 

"What is it?" Saske stopped and looked and his terror filled wife. 

"Kodoni." She wimperd out. 

Kodoni was dead on the ground her two fans broken in half. Two kani were lodged her her back and on penetrated her throat. 

"Her wind wave was full proof." Sakura said stunded 

"Maybe not." Temari jumped down behind Sakura, "Give me the girl. I'll take care of her." 

Sakura didn't know if she could trust Temari enough to give her only child to another person besides Kodoni.

"Don't worry Sakura." Shikamaru said glaring down the road, "She's good with kids." 

Sakura shakily handed Kika to Temari, "Take care of her please." Sakura said quietly. 

"I will protect her with my life." Temari ran off the opposite direction of the ninja. When they were safe inside a house she shut the door and didn't let Kika down, "Nothing is going to happen to you okay." 

Kiba jumped over a building and smiled. Hinata didn't smile but gasped, "Are you sure we can take them all." 

About fifty ninja were heading their way, "Why not Hinata. You are a Hyuuga, and they're the best." 

"Oh right." Hinata nodded her head and looked through them with her Byakugan, "Get the stongest first!" 

They both ran in with their hands locked together. 

Tenten grew worried when Neji didn't return on time, "Dammit Neji you said ten minuets." It had been thirty minuets since he'd left. 

The door swung opened, "Neji!" Tenten smiled and hugged him, her pregnant belly touching his flat stomach. 

"We don't have much time; I have to get you to safety." He said almost out of breath. 

"Safety, why?" Tenten looked confused. 

"We're under attack and I don't want you to get hurt." Neji scooped her up and jumped out the door. 

"I'm not going to get hurt." Tenten argued. 

"I don't want you to die!" he said stopping on the top of a roof. 

"We're a team Neji Hyuuga! If you fight I fight!" Tenten said taking a stand. 

"You're in no condition." 

A Ninja approached and Tenten threw a kani which penetrated his neck, "Pregnancy is not a condition that will keep me from fighting." 

"You're five months along. It you're hurt we could loose our baby and I' could loose…" he paused and hugged her, "you." 

"Neji you won't loose either one." Tenten touched his face then kissed him, "We're Jonin now. We aren't genin. Don't worry we'll get through." 

Ino grew worried as Gaara grew bold, "We're not going to loose here." Gaara said as he covered their baby in a round sphere of sand, "Don't worry we'll get through this with everyone alive." 

Ino smiled. She loved when he grew all bold like that. It made her fill safe and that she had someone to rely on, "Right Gaara, we'll go full speed. Our baby won't die." 

"That's the spirit." Gaara said aiming for a joke.

Ino smiled and stuck her tongue out slightly.

Tenten and Neji showed up next to Ino and Gaara, "How far do we need to go before we get to the main battle?" 

"I'm not sure." Ino said. 

"BYAKUGAN!" Neji looked ahead, "We've got to cover this town. It's right on the outskirts." 

Hinata and Kiba fell back to match to others speed, "Brother," Hinata said not looking at him, "did you see?" 

"I did, we have a fight cut out for us!" He said not showing a sign of fear.

"Right," Hinata nodded her head. The long black streams of hair flowed behind her in a wave of grace and beauty. 

Kiba looked at her from the corner of his eye. He knew why he fell in love with her and he saw it again. Her beauty and grace, the attitude of a fighter (even though he has to admit that she is quiet most of the time) and her wonderful way of walking into a room and lighting everyone's eyes, that was the true love they shared. 

Neji jumped ahead followed by Hinata. They were the assigned leaders of the Hyuuga clan. They shared the power equally, "Brother." Hinata gasped as they stopped on the top of a building. 

The group of eight Jonin stopped short.

Sakura's jaw dropped. She pulled her gloves on tighter and regained her state of mind. She had a smirk on her face the showed her undying confidence, "This'll be fun. Here's where our training pays off." 

A battle field was lying out in front of their eyes. There were hundreds of ninja's fighting for The Village of Konoha. 

Hinata took a deep breath. 

Temari jumped in front of them. She was bleeding and had two kani lodged in her right leg and arm, "I couldn't hold them off." She was breathing heavily, "They're heading this way." She fell to one knee, "Gaara. Can you put Kika in a shield of sand?" 

"Give her to me." Gaara had sand floating around him. Kika was taken in by it and the sphere that held their baby opened and grew so there was room of the small girl and Gaara and Ino's child. 

"We're moving!" Neji said as his wife jumped off the building with him. 

Hinata gulped and followed. The other six jumped down and landed on the ground running next to each other. It was a miracle Temari could walk but she managed to run.

"Kiba!" Hinata shouted, she did a rotation that Neji had taught her. She knocked several male and female ninja's dead.

"AKAMARU!" he shouted the dog ran up and they took the food pills and went into their cycle mode. They then had mad speed and unreal power. He knocked a man down and just as the smoke began to clear, Hinata took her place in the air and slammed chakura straight into the female ninja's brain. 

She did and front handspring lodging her chakura into two more ninja's head as she launched into the air. She landed on two enemies with her feet killing them instantly with a burst of blue energy. 

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Kiba joked. 

Hinata kicked down three more killing them instantly. 

Kiba soon took more lives with his double beast attack. The couple smiled and threw a high five at each other as some more enemies approached. 

Hinata took Kiba's hands, "Are you ready?" 

"Let's do it." Kiba spun around holding Hinata and watching her swing out. She let out a rotation covering her husband and herself in a sudden burst or intense power. All thirty enemies were killed easily. 

Meanwhile…

"LET'S GO GAARA!" Ino shouted as she took her mind transfer jutsu stance. She possed a sound nija and her original body fell limp. Gaara caught it with his sand. She had hit her target, "NOW GAARA!" 

Gaara let his sand fall to the ground and slither to Ino's victim. 

Ino stood still as the sand surrounded her in a ball. "Hum!" she laughed as she realeased her jutsu. 

As soon as Ino's body moved with her spirit back in it, "Sand Coffin!" Gaara closed his hand. A scream echoed around them as the ninja was crushed with insane power. 

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Gaara and Ino claimed another victim. 

Simoutaniously…

Neji hit a man in the chest sending him into the air. Tenten cut the him in half before he hit the ground.

"TENTEN!" Neji yelled as he knocked another down. The two worked perfectly together. 

Not that Neji thought of it all of the pairs worked together in harmony. 

"GET HIM SHIKAMARU!" Temari threw a wave of slicing wind toward a ninja that was trying to run away. 

"Not to day bitch!" Shikamaru grabbed the man with his Shadow Possetion Jutsu, "You're life ends today."

The ninja gazed in horror as the wave of wind tore in his direction. At the last second he broke the Jutsu and let the enemy fall to his death in the wind wave. 

"Bingo baby!" Temari smirked. 

"Just me and my babe!" Shikamaru said amused. 

"Let's go again!" Temari said sternly. 

At the same time…

"HA!" Sakura grunted as she punched the ground, it shuddered and one of the ninja's was blocked in. 

"FIRE STYLE, PHIONX FLOWER JUTSU!" Saske shouted letting several fireballs explode from his mouth. 

"Go Baby!" Sakura shouted looking at him pleased. She brought her arm down in a quick motion giving the essence of an awesome moment. 

Kiba let got of Hinata's arms sending her into the air. She landed on enemies sending an intense burst of chakura into their brains. 

Kiba stood by and watched Hinata as she ran back at him. He cupped his hands while her foot hit them. He threw her into the air, she did a front flip and pounded two ninja and hit two more with her feet and landed safely.

"BYAKUGAN!" Hinata shouted. A little girl was crying about one hundred feet away, "KIBA!" Hinata shouted. 

"GOT IT!" Kiba held his hands in a cup. Hinata ran at him and jumped into his hands. He shoved her into the air, "GET HER BABE!" 

Hinata landed in front of the girl and nailed each ninja that was trying to attack the innocent child.

An exploding tag was on the ground next to the girl, "Watch out!" Hinata took the child into her arms and began to run, but she didn't get far enough away to escape the whole blast. 

An explostion echoed through the air as Hinata covered the girls body with her own. They hit the ground and they slid back about fifty feet, Hinata's body taking the hard blow. She knocked out by the blast. 

"Miss!" The girl escaped from Hinata's grip, "Miss! Wake up! Please!" the child cried. 

Hinata didn't move. 

"Don't die, my mommy and daddy already died, I don't want you to die too. My life wasn't worth you giving your life." The girl rocked Hinata on the ground, "Please wake up!" 

Hinata still didn't move. 

"HINATA!" Kiba ran to his wife. She was out, "Babe?" 

Hinata moaned. 

"She's alive." Kiba looked around. There weren't any ninja surrounding them, "Get on kid, hold on tight. I'm not going to be able to hold you." 

"Right." The little girl jumped on Kiba's back.

"Hold on Hinata, I'll get you somewhere safe." Kiba thought in his head.

Tenten smiled at the fact that she had cut several more men to their deaths.

Neji used his Byakugan to look into Tenten's impregnated stomach, "The baby is still breathing. Its heart rate is normal."

Neji looked up to see Tenten suffer a blow to the head. She began falling, "DAMMIT!" Neji shouted running and catching her, "_she's out… damn now what am I suppose to do about this. I wish I wouldn't have let her come._" He looked around with his Byakugan, "_If I can just find somewhere safe. So I can get her out of here and away from danger._"

He kept looking but all he saw was chakura points coming from every direction. She took in a deep breath and let if come out quickly.

Neji had his wife cradled in his arms, "Please don't leave me Tenten." He gazed around for an opening to run for it.

Tenten woke up, "Darn I have a headache." She looked around, "Neji put me down." She said frantically.

"What I can't let you down!" He refused.

"Just do it Neji." Tenten was looking straight ahead.

A group of exploding tags where flying their way.

"The only way we can get away is to separate!" Tenten shouted.

Neji was gapping at the ball.

"NEJI THROW ME!" Tenten shouted.

Neji followed instructions and threw her away from the tags. He quickly avoided the blast.

Tenten knew they wouldn't have been able to get away if Neji hadn't thrown her. Tenten felt arms warp around her before she hit the ground. Ino had caught her.

Ino stopped on the ground safely scooting back about eight feet, "You okay?" she asked not looking at the person she saved.

"I think so." Tenten looked at her body.

"Okay enough to fight?" Ino asked.

"Yeah."

"FIGHT!" Ino dropped Tenten.

She caught herself and ran at two ninja as kani placed in each hand, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tenten cut both of the ninja in half in about five seconds, "Don't piss me off."

Neji looked over at Tenten bringing kani and shudigan to her victim's hearts. They were dropping like flies.

"That a girl." Neji murmured he began to gentle fist fight every ninja that came his way.

Sakura punched the ground. She stood up and held her fists up again in fighting stance, "Come here you sons of bitches I'll kill every last one of you!" Sakura fought with all her might hitting every target excatlly.

Saske wasn't even looking and he was knocking ninja dead. His Shadigan helped tremendously. He had become better the old sensi, "Come on Kakashi. What do you think of me now?"

Ino kicked several ninja's down. Gaara crushed more. A storm of enemies cornered them. Ino had her back against Gaara's and his gord touched her back.

"What do you suppose we do now?" Ino asked worried.

"I'm thinking." Gaara closed his eyes. H then slammed his hands to the ground causing uproar of sand to fall to the adversaries.

"Good job Gaara. That's the man I fell in love with." Ino was lifted by sand. She targeted two enemies and grabbed them with her 'Confusion Jutsu" "Ha!" She held her hand in a rectangle over her heart. All the rivals began attacking one another.

Gaara slightly smiled, "More bloodshed with bring this to an end." He covered every fifty foes and crushed them in an instant, "Jump!" He called up to Ino.

Ino jumped to be caught by her husband. She looked over at the sphere that was holding their only child. An exploding tag was stuck to it.

Ino jumped down, "NO!" She jumped on top of the ball.

Gaara ran over and yanked Ino into his arms. He covered her with his sand knowing that it would automatically protect him from the blast, "You fool!" she said to her sternly, "The sand will hold!"

Ino looked back at the sphere it was untouched by the explosion.

Gaara threw Ino about fifteen feet away.

She looked confused. The sphere came at her and she held it. Ino looked at her husband. An exploding tag was on his leg.

"GAARA!" Ino ran toward him. The explosion knocked her back. The sphere turned into regular sand. It fell off the baby. Gaara Jr. was crying. Ino looked back up.

There was sand everywhere, "No," she began crying, "no, no, no, no." Ino held the baby in her arms. A tear dribbled down the boy's forehead. Ino was in tears, "Gaara."

"I…no." Gaara was limping over to them, blood was everywhere.

"Gaara!" Ino said relieved then saw that his leg was injured. A bone protruded from it, she gasped with her hand over her mouth.

"I..no, you have to protect…" He trailed off.

"Gaara? G...gaara?" Ino shook him lightly. She could barely move, "We're going." Ino tried to pick her wounded husband up, "W…we're going." she couldn't lift him because the gord was too heavy.

She pulled out a kani and began cutting the strap, "Come on, come on." Ino held the baby and cut with one hand.

"Ha! Looks like the little Jonin can't fight anymore." An uncomfortable voice said. Ino turned around. A kani met her back.

"G…ar…a." Ino fell over on top of him.

Ino's injured husband had enough chakura left to protect him and his family. The sand covered them from the enemy.

Gaara pulled his wife close to him. The baby had gone silent, "Ino?" Gaara pulled the kani from her back, "I…no." He pulled his wife under his body; He looked over at the baby. He was dead, he lightly sobbed, "Even if the sand fails, I'll protect you with my body."

Ino took little breaths. Gaara hugged her, "Pleas don't die." He said in tears, "Please don't leave me." His chakura began running out and the sand began to fall around them.

He looked at their baby with a shudigan lodged his his stomach. Gaara reached out for him. He was cold.

Gaara couldn't touch his dead son, it was to much to bear. He hugged Ino while she was under him. He planted a kiss on her forehead. He still had his body to protect her. Gaara fell limp his hand was holding his wife's.

Hinata woke. The battle was over, "Sur…vivers." Hinata used her Byakugan to search for chakura. Kiba was hovering over her till she woke. The little girl was holding Hinata's hand.

Hinata ran to the edge of the hill. A horrible sight was to be seen. Two hundred men and women lay dead on the ground of Konoha.

Hinata held her arm in pain.

"You broke it." Kiba said walking over to her.

"It doesn't matter." Hinata said quietly, "We have to go help the survivors."

They ran down the hill followed by the little girl. Hinata looked at her with her Byakugan, she had pink eyes and brown hair, "You're from the Lebichi Clan aren't you."

"Yes." The little girl said.

"You can use the Tresugan right?" Hinata asked.

"Yea, I can. It isn't hard." The little girl bit her thumb and ran it over a ally ninja's body, "TRESUGAN!" she paused as black rings appeared around her ireses, "He'd dead."

"Good go check others!" Hinata said.

"Right." The girl ran off in another direction.

"Kiba, you can smell death." Hinata said, "Go check a look for surviors."

"You got it!" Kiba jumped off.

Hinata's arm flew limply behind her like a flag to the wind, "BYAKUGAN!"

Thirty minuets past and they could find no survivors. Sakura and Saske ran up to them practically unscathed, "We're looking for survivors." Saske said looking around, "We found Neji and Tenten. Their alive they're looking to."

Hinata nodded her head. Her gazed drifted off in the direction of north. Not even twenty feet from them the ground held the bodies of Gaara and Ino barely clinging to life.

"Gaara." Hinata said running up. He was ontop of Ino with a Shudigan and three Kani lodged in his lower back, "He protected her with his own body when his sand didn't hold." She gasped.

Hinata looked in the direction of Sakura and Saske, "Sakura!" she half shouted.

"Yes?"

"You're a surtified medical ninja aren't you?"

"Taught by Lady Tasunde herself."

"Can you fix them?" Hinata knelt down by Gaara and Ino's stacked bodies.

"Are they alive?" Saske asked gazing with his Shadingan.

Gaara slightly lifted his head, he coughed, "S…save I…Ino, if I die… make…sure she's okay."

Hinata felt a tear run down her cheek, "Alright."

Sakura quickly followed his orders. She carefully pulled what Kani were safe to be removed and pushed Gaara gently off Ino's body.

He didn't let go of Ino's hand.

Sakura checked everything vital, "Watch my back Saske. I can do it here but I can't be disturbed."

"Alright." Saske grew alert. A green glowing lighted chakrua could be seen from Sakura's gloved hand.

Ino began breathing easily again. She was safe enough to walk.

Sakura cared for Gaara next. Sakura moved his large half cut strap away so she could get to the vital areas.

"She tried cutting through the strap."

Ino still held the kani with her hand. It had one piece of frayed leather on it.

Gaara was safe for the time being.

Two days later.

Kiba sat by Hinata while she waited for Gaara to wake up. He was in critcal condition.

Ino sat on the other side of the bed holding his hand. Her glass ring was touching his palm, "Pleas wake up." She sobbed, "Please be okay."

Hinata peered into his with her Byakugan, "His chakura is coming back." She said.

"Thank-you." Ino said to Hinata for giving the information.

Gaara's eyes moved as they were about to open.

"Gaara!" Ino said standing up. Her hand was clutched tighter, "You're going to wake up!"

"Ino?" Gaara asked confused, dazed, and tired.

"I'm right here." She squeezed his hand slightly.

Gaara opened his eyes.

Temari walked in with little Kika on her hip, "Finally he's awake."

Shikimaru hobbled in on crutches, "Well that's good news for the time being."

"Sakura's in the ER with several other victims and Saske is at his house assessing the damage he caused." Temari said hugging Kika.

Gaara was the only one in critical condition.

Tenten and Neji appeared at the door. Neji wouldn't put her on the floor of any reason. He wouldn't let her walk. Her feet were burned from a fire style jutsu someone had thrown. Tenten was set down in a chair.

"How's everything with you?" Hinata asked Tenten in her sweet normal voice.

"Fine, except my feet, the doctors said our baby would be okay to. I didn't get any bad enough injures to even harm the baby."

Hinata smiled, "That's great."

"The doctors strongly warned me not to do that again." Tenten blushed.

Neji picked her back up, "We're going to go back to our house. We need to clean up."

"No body was paying to much attention. They were all focused on Gaara opening his eyes.

When he did Ino began crying, "Gaara!" she climbed in bed beside him. She placed his head on her chest so he could hear her heartbeat. It was one of his comfort spots (I'm not being perverted in that way).

Months later…

Konoha was back in order. Lord Hokage Naruto was looking over his beautiful Village on top of the mountain. His face was finally in that mountain like he'd always wanted it to be, "I'm glad it's safe." He said, "Our ninja's fought well."

Texas Hinata: sorry that was a really crappy way to end it, but I'm not too good at endings and all. Sry.


End file.
